Ecoute De quoi? Mon coeur qui bat pour toi
by Potter-corp
Summary: Une fiction de Harry potter basée sur la relation Harry ginny et Ron hermione ainsi que leur dernière année a poudlard. Enjoy it.
1. Chapitre 1 : Bruits mystérieux

**Ecoute, écoute. De quoi ?! Mon coeur qui bat pour toi..**

**Auteur:** Potter Corp

**Note de l'auteur:** Harry, Ron et Hermione sont en dernière année à Poudlard.

**Disclamer:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais à Joanne Kathleen Rowling, sauf ceux de mon invention.

**Petite note:** Mon premier Chapitre, un peu court j'admet, mais il permet une sorte "d'introduction."

Bisous les people (LL)

**Chapitre #1 : Bruits mystérieux**

Cette nuit là, Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Un énorme bruit sourd provenant de la chambre des Jumeaux Weasley venait de se faire entendre. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul. Ron, qui avait acceuillit Harry dans sa chambre depuis qu'il avait déménagé de la maison des Dursley commenca à paniquer et se cacha sous ses draps. Harry lui, ayant reprit ses esprits, se leva de son lit de camp et se dirigea vers la source du raffut. Il ouvra la porte de la chambre qui menait au couloir, et apercu Ginny qui elle s'était levée du pied gauche. Harry chuchota à l'adresse de la rouquine :

- On va voir ?

- Oh que oui ! Ils vont voir de quel bois je me chauffe ceux-là !! répondit-elle.

Harry avait toujours été intriguée par la cadette Weasley. Elle pouvait piquée une colère et dix secondes après être sage comme une image. C'était d'ailleurs ça qui lui plaisait chez elle. Ginny n'était pas comme toutes ces filles "superficielles" qui passaient leur temps à se maquiller ou choisir pendant des heures les vêtements qu'elles allaient porter. Elle n'était pas non plus négligée, juste ce qu'il fallait. Mais en sortant de ses pensées, le garcon entendit la jeune fille marmonnait quelque chose d'incompréhensible et il la suivit jusqu'à la chambre de Fred et Georges. Arrivés devant celle-ci, Ginny ouvrit la porte en trombe et fut stupéfaite de voir la pièce propre, rangée et vide. Personne. Personne n'était là.

- Qu'est que sa veut dire ?! dit-elle à l'intention d'Harry.

- J'en sais vraiment rien, mais je pense qu'on mettra sa au clair demain. répondit-il.

Ils firent demi-tour en direction de leurs chambres respectives, se souhaitèrent une bonne fin de nuit et rentrèrent se coucher. Une fois la porte de la chambre de Ron fermé, il vit son meilleur ami les yeux grands ouverts.

- Alors c'était quoi ?! dit celui-ci pas très rassuré.

- J'en sais rien. Il n'y avait personne dans la chambre.

- Ah..

Harry éclata de rire en voyant la mine paniquée de Ron. Après cinq minutes, celui-ci ne fit plus de bruit, au grand bonheur d'Harry..


	2. Chapitre 2 : Un réveil mouvementé

**Ecoute, écoute. De quoi ?! Mon coeur qui bat pour toi..**

**Auteur:** Potter Corp

**Note de l'auteur:** Harry, Ron et Hermione sont en dernière année à Poudlard.

**Disclamer:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais à Joanne Kathleen Rowling, sauf ceux de mon invention.

**Petite note:** Deuxième chapitre ;) J'commence à m'y croire moi .

Bisous les gens (LLL)

* * *

**Chapitre #2 : Un réveil mouvementé chez les Weasley**

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla tant bien que mal et sortit de son lit. Il regarda autour de lui et fut surpris de voir que Ron était déjà partit prendre son petit-déjeuner. Lui qui d'habitude refuser de se lever avant 11 heures avait peut-être repris de bonnes résolutions ? Après s'être habillé il descendit en bas, dans la cuisine. Ginny était la seule attablée et une fois arrivée en bas le jeune homme demanda :

- Salut Gin' ! Bien dormis ?

- Sa peut aller.. lui sourit-elle.

- Et Ron ?! Il est où ?! questionna Harry.

- Sur le canapé.. Il dort.. chuchotta Ginny.

- IL DORT ? s'exclamma Harry.

- Chuuuut, tu vas le réveiller, et j'ai pas envie de l'avoir de mauvais poil aujourd'hui.

- Pourquoi aujourd'hui ?! s'inquiéta t-il

- Ehhm.. C'est que j'ai invité Jeffrey à dormir aujourd'hui, il arrive dans dix minutes. rougit-elle.

_Puis d'un coup, Harry eut l'impression qu'un monstre lui déchira les entrailles à l'entente de cette phrase._

- Ah.. se contenta de répondre le garcon.

- Je.. J'y vais. dit Ginny avant de monter dans sa chambre.

_Harry essaya de se calmer, il ne devait en aucun cas regretter la décision qu'il avait prise avec la jeune rouquine un mois auparavant._

**FLASH BACK**

_Une mélodie funeste s'élevait dans les airs. Les quatres adoslescents étaient assis sur des chaises. Des larmes coulaient en silence sur les joues de Ginny tandis que Hermione pleurait dans les bras de Ron. Harry lui fixait le cercueil de Dumbledore. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire. Et à contre-coeur, il tourna la tête vers une jeune fille._

- Ecoute, il faut que je te parle Gin'.

- ...

- Je pensais que sa allait être simple.. Mais maintenant que Dumbledore est mort, je vais devoir affronter Voldemort.. et **seul**. dit-il en prononcant bien le dernier mot.

- Je m'en doutais. répondit-elle en étouffant un sanglot.

- J..Je.. bafouilla Harry.

_i Puis il se leva et s'éloigna de l'enterrement. Toute cette ambiance, le cercueil et ses regards posés sur lui.. Il n'en pouvait plus. Et maintenant il venait de quitter sa dernière source de bonheur, il ne voulait pas que Ginny meurt à cause de lui. C'était son combat, il devait y arriver seul car seul, on est toujours plus fort pensait-il._

_Puis une voix s'éleva et Harry la reconnu entre mille /i _

- Je n'abandonnerai pas Harry. Non.. Jamais. lui cria Ginny avant que celui-ci ne soit trop loin.

_i Mais Harry n'avait jamais compris le sens de cette phrase. /i _

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

Dorénavant, Ginny avait tourné la page et s'était réfugiée dans les bras de Jeffrey, son nouveau petit-ami...

Une fois sortit de ses rêveries, Harry décida d'aller se changer les idées. Il réveilla Ron :

- Hey, Ron réveille-toi !! lui dit le sorcier en lui tapant l'épaule.

- Hein ? Quoi ?! Qu'est s'qui s'passe ? grogna t-il.

- Je te signale qu'il est midi !

- ET MOI JE TE SIGNALE QUE JE N'AI PAS DORMIS DE LA NUIT A CAUSE DE CE FICHU BRUIT ! hurla Ron.

Harry éclata de rire. Décidemment, Ginny avait raison. Ron était vraiment de mauvais poil.

A ce moment même, Mrs Weasley arriva dans la cuisine avec une lettre à la main.

- Ronny, ne hurles pas comme ca ! réprimanda t-elle. J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous. Hermione arrive aujourd'hui !

Pour Ron, se fût l'effet d'une bombe à retardement.

- QUOI !!!! NON MAIS T'AURAIS PAS PU NOUS PREVENIR PLUS TÔT ?! PAR LA BARBE DE MERLIN !

- Oh Ron-Ron... Décidemment tu ne changeras jamais. soupira Mrs Weasley avant de repartir.

Et Harry continua de plus belle à rire. C'était tellement bon de pouvoir à nouveau sourire et être heureux après la mort de Sirius et de Dumbledore.. Il se sentait enfin chez lui. Une sensation qu'il n'avait plus ressentit depuis 16 ans, depuis la mort de ses parents. Le Terrier était pour lui une deuxième maison, une deuxième chance. Mr et Mrs Weasley le considéraient comme son fils et Harry en était heureux. Et pour combler le tout Hermione allait les rejoindre.. Il ne pouvait pas être plus heureux.

- Je vais me doucher dit Harry. après s'être arrêté de rire.

- Ah ca NON ! MOI D'ABORD ! Il ne faut surtout pas qu'_elle_ me voit dans cet état. Mon dieu viiiiite !

- Ron tu me fais peur là ! T'es pire qu'une fille ! lui dit-il avant que celui-ci ne monte se doucher.

A peine eut-il dit cela que quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Harry entendit Ron en haut crier sous la douche et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Malheureusement une fois la porte ouverte son sourire disparu.. Jeffrey se tenait en face de lui tout sourire.

_Et Harry sentit de nouveau le monstre gronder dans ses entrailles._


	3. Chapitre 3 : Ron t'es un génie !

**Ecoute, écoute. De quoi ?! Mon coeur qui bat pour toi..**

**Auteur:** Potter Corp

**Note de l'auteur:** Harry, Ron et Hermione sont en dernière année à Poudlard.

**Disclamer:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais à Joanne Kathleen Rowling, sauf ceux de mon invention.

**Petite note:** Attention dans se chapitre, les embrouilles arrivent. Muahahaha (mon humour est assez "spécial")

SmoOoUack' (LLL)

* * *

**Chapitre #3 : Ron t'es un génie !**

_Et harry sentit de nouveau le monstre gronder dans ses entrailles._

- Salut, dit Jeffrey.

Harry ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre. Le garcon qu'il avait en face de lui était brun au yeux marrons. Les cheveux en bataille et sa taille modeste lui fit penser à quelqu'un qui sur le coup ne lui vint pas en tête. Il avait l'air plutôt gentil, mais Harry en avait décidé autrement. Puis Ginny arriva.

- Salut toi ! dit la jeune fille en l'embrassant.

Harry faillit s'étouffer en voyant la scène. Et dire qu'avant, c'était lui à la place de Jeffrey.

_Calme toi Harry, c'est juste un baiser ca ne veut rien dire._

Le sorcier était tellement absorbé dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il était resté planté comme un piquet devant eux, en tenant la porte.

- T'attends le déluge. dit Jeffrey en rigolant.

Harry sursauta.

- Ehm.. Pardon. dit-il avant de filer le plus loin possible d'eux.

Il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre et s'enferma dans la chambre de Ron. Il venait de passer pour un parfait idiot. Il s'allongea sur le lit et pensa qu'il y avait exactement cinq minutes, il était le sorcier le plus heureux au monde et en l'espace de dix secondes, tout s'était écroulé. Harry avait eu sa chance avec Ginny, maintenant c'était du passé.

_Oublies là.. Elle est heureuse maintenant. Ne la fais plus souffrir. C'est du passé.. Oublies ! essayait-il de se convaincre. _

A ce moment même, Ron déboula dans la pièce, une serviette autour de la taille et les cheveux mouillés.

- _Elle_ est là c'est ca ?! C'est _elle_ ? dit le rouquin affolé.

- Non, c'est Jeffrey, tu sais le _copain_ de Ginny.. répondit Harry nerveusement.

Ron sortit soudain de sa transe et s'exclama :

- Elle a un nouveau copain ?! Elle ne m'en a même pas parlé !

- Il s'appelle Jeffrey.. marmonna Harry.

Puis Harry entendit des rires s'amplifier. Ginny et Jeffrey devaient surement monter dans sa chambre. Ron sortit précipitemment et le jeune homme étendu sur le lit put entendre :

- C'est qui celui-là ?! dit le Weasley en montrant Jeffrey à l'intention de sa cadette.

- Celui-là a un nom, Jeffrey, et il se trouve cher frère que c'est mon copain. Sur ce, Au revoir. Ah et j'allais oublier la prochaine fois évite de sortir en serviette devant un invité.. dit-elle sarcastiquement avant de claquer sa porte de chambre en entrainant son ami.

Ron rentra dans sa chambre tout rouge. Il avait totalement oublié qu'il était sortit à moitié nu. Lui et Harry se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes et l'homme sur le lit éclata de rire.

- Décidemment Ron, tu as le don pour me remonter le moral. dit Harry entre deux rires. Ca me rassure de savoir qu'il y a pire que moi.

Ron grogna quelque chose et prit quelque affaires et s'habilla. Une heure plus tard, vers 13 heures, le déjeuner fût servit. Mrs Weasley avait préparé un gros canard confit sachant que Harry adorait ca. Le repas était agréable tout le monde rigolait sauf Ron qui jetait des regards noirs à sa soeur. Il avait mal digéré son humiliation et ne voulait pas en rester là. Puis après mangé, Ron fit signe à Harry de venir le suivre dans sa chambre. Intrigué, le jeune homme acquiessa et monta en haut. Une fois dans la chambre :

- Qu'est qui se passe ? questionna Harry.

- Ca te dirait les quatre-cent coups ? répondit Ron malicieusement.

- Explique toi. dit le sorcier incrédule.

- Il se trouve que je n'apprécie guère les manières de ce Jeffrey et je suis sûr que ma soeur et lui se sépareront un jour ou l'autre. Si on pouvait pousser les choses pour que sa aille plus vite sa ne pourrait que les aider tu sais. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? demanda le rouquin un sourire aux lèvres.

- Oh que oui. répondit Harry. Ron t'es un génie.

- Je sais, je sais. dit-il peu fier de lui. Et puis sa me gêne d'avoir deux Harry dans la maison tu vois.

- Comment ca ?

- Attends, ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas remarqué ! Il te ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau ce Jeffrey.

Mais oui ! Tout à l'heure en ouvrant la porte, Jeffrey lui avait fait pensé à quelqu'un. Et ce quelqu'un en question c'était lui !

- Et sa veut tout dire. continua Ron.

- Ce qui signifie ? essaya de comprendre Harry.

- Mais ouvre les yeux, même moi qui n'y connais rien aux filles j'ai compris ce que faisait ma soeur ! Ginny essait de t'oublier mais en vain ! s'exclama t-il.

_Si seulement il pouvait avoir raison.. pensa Harry._

- Tu crois ?! espéra Harry.

- J'en suis sûr, et maintenant reprenons les choses sérieuses si tu veux bien..

- Je sens qu'on va passer une très bonne après-midi. dit Harry le sourire aux lèvres.


	4. Chapitre 4 : L'arrivée de Hermione

**Ecoute, écoute. De quoi ?! Mon coeur qui bat pour toi..**

**Auteur:** Potter Corp

**Note de l'auteur:** Harry, Ron et Hermione sont en dernière année à Poudlard.

**Disclamer:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais à Joanne Kathleen Rowling, sauf ceux de mon invention.

**Petite note:** Ron qu'est qu'on ferait pas sans lui ?!

Bisous All (LLLLLL)

* * *

**Chapitre #4 : L'arrivée d'Hermione**

Il était seize heures lorsque les deux garcons eurent finit leurs "travaux" et que quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Ron accourut en bas en manquant de tomber dans l'escalier.

Il ouvrit la porte en sachant déjà qui était derrière.

- Mion' ! dit-il essouflé.

- Salut ! lui souria t-elle.

- Salut Hermione ! dit Harry qui arrivait derrière son meilleur ami.

- Harry ! dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

Puis ils la firent rentrer et Ginny et Jeffrey descendirent les rejoindre.

- Hermione ! accourut Ginny en lui sautant dessus.

- Salut toi ! lui dit-elle. Tu m'avais manqué.

- Bonjour. dit Jeffrey en tendant une main. Enchantée.

- Moi de même. dit-elle en lui tendant la sienne.

- Ehm.. C'est..Jeffrey.. tu sais mon.. enfin voilà.. dit Ginny en rougissant.

- Ah.. répondit-elle surprise.

- Bon qui a faim ?! questionna Ron une idée en tête.

- Moi ! compris Harry. Allez tout le monde à table.

Puis Harry alla chercher un gateau dans le frigo. Ron commenca à découper et Harry repartit discrètement au frigo chercher une part individuelle qu'il déposa comme si ne rien n'était sous le nez de Jeffrey. Apparemment personne ne se doutait de rien et tant mieux. Tout le monde commenca à manger. Jeffrey prit l'assiette qui était devant lui ne se doutant de rien. Une fois leurs parts terminées Ron, Harry et Ginny se levèrent de table pour aller regarder la télévision tandis que Hermione et Jeffrey finissaient les leurs. Puis quelques minutes après, un grand "SBLAAAAM" se fit entendre. Les trois ados assis dans le canapé se tournèrent assez rapidement pour voir Jeffrey essayant d'embrasser Hermione.

- NAN MAIS SA VA PAS LA TÊTE ! le gifla t-elle en criant.

Ginny se leva, marcha en direction de la table, ne chercha pas à comprendre et un deuxième "SBLAAAAM" se fit entendre.

- SORS DE CETTE MAISON ! fit-elle les larmes aux yeux. JE NE VEUX PLUS JAMAIS TE VOIR !

Jeffrey ne rechigna pas même avec deux plaques rouges sur les joues. Tel un automate il sortit de la maison. Quelques minutes après, le calme était revenu chez les Weasley. Ginny était monté dans sa chambre suivit d'Hermione qui ne savait plus où se mettre. Les garcons se mirent à regarder la télévision.

- C'était pas mal le coup du gateau. ironisa Ron.

- Ouai du tonnerre. répliqua son voisin.

Dix minutes après, Hermione redescendit quelque peu triste.

- Elle ne veut plus parler. dit la sorcière en se dirigeant vers ses amis. Harry tu devrais aller la voir.

- Pourquoi moi ?! dit-il anxieu.

- Je pense que quitte à choisir entre son frère et toi.. Il n'y a pas photo. répliqua-t-elle.

Harry voulait que Ginny et Jeffrey se sépare mais pas au point de rendre la rouquine malheureuse. Il l'aimait et ne voulait pas la voir dans les bras d'un autre. Mais si il devait choisir entre la voir sourire ou pleurer, il aurait pris son sourire sans hésiter et même avec Jeffrey. Il regretta tout d'un coup d'avoir fait mangé cette part de gateau empoisonné à Jeffrey. Il savait que quiquonque mangerait cette part tomberait amoureux d'Hermione. Mais il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière. Il s'apprêta à monter en direction de la chambre de Ginny quand un souvenir lui remonta à la tête.

**FLASH BACK**

_Ron et Harry marchaient vers leur dortoir de Gryffondor quand ils virent soudainement deux personnes s'embrasser au bout du couloir. Dean et Ginny. Le même monstre qui hurlait dans les entrailles d'Harry il y a quelques heures refit surface à cette vision. _

- Lâches ma soeur ! s'exclama le rouquin à l'intention de Dean.

- Tiens salut frerot ! dit Ginny ironiquement en arrêtant son baiser.

- Qu'est qui vous prends de vous bécoter dans le couloir ?! s'énerva Ron.

- OH ! ET TOI AVEC LAVANDE ?! VOUS VOUS GÊNEZ PAS A CE QUE JE SACHE ! hurla t-elle.

- Je..je.. bafouilla Ron.

_Puis Ginny et Dean reprirent leur baiser._

_Harry sentit que la colère montait en lui. A ce moment même le monstre dans son ventre lui disait de frapper Dean._

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

Reprenant ses esprits, Harry reprit son chemin en direction de la chambre de la jeune fille.

_Mais qu'est que j'ai fais.. pensa t-il._


	5. Chapitre 5 : Explications

**Ecoute, écoute. De quoi ?! Mon coeur qui bat pour toi..**

**Auteur:** Potter Corp

**Note de l'auteur:** Harry, Ron et Hermione sont en dernière année à Poudlard.

**Disclamer:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais à Joanne Kathleen Rowling, sauf ceux de mon invention.

**Petite note:** N'oubliez pas les reviews !! Ca fait toujours plaisir.

Yoop' Evr'ybody (L)

* * *

**Chapitre #5 : Explications.**

_Mais qu'est que j'ai fais.. pensa t-il._

Il s'empressa d'atteindre la chambre de Ginny quand il entendit des bruits de pleurs étouffés. Timidement il frappa à la porte :

- Ron ! Va t-en ! dit-elle entre deux pleurs.

- Ehm.. C'est Harry. dit-celui-ci en entrant dans la pièce.

Il s'approcha du lit ou était étendue la jeune fille, s'assit à côté d'elle et ne trouva rien d'autre à dire à part "Ca va ?"

- J'ai l'air de bien aller ?! ironisa la rouquine.

- Ecoute, c'est moi et Ron qui avons tout manigancé. Nous avons fait mangé un philtre d'amour à Jeffrey. Dès demain, l'effet sera estompé et tu pourras le revoir. expliqua-t-il.

- ...

- Escuse moi, on aurait pas du. J'espère simplement qu'il te rendra heureuse.. dit Harry.

- Il ne me rendait pas heureuse et ce n'est pas à cause de lui que je pleurs. dit la jeune fille en se relevant vers lui.

- Comment sa ?!

- Dans le fond, il fallait bien que sa arrive un jour où l'autre. dit Ginny. On était pas fait pour être ensemble.

- Pourquoi tu dis ca ?

- Je rate tout ce que je fais. commenca la fille. Quoi que je fasse, tout finit toujours mal avec moi. continua t-elle.

-...

- Dean et moi, Jeffrey et moi, _Toi et moi.._

Le coeur d'Harry s'accélerra à l'entente des trois derniers mots.

_Le grondement dans ses entrailles refit surface mais bizarrement cette fois-ci, il se transforma en un doux bercement.._

Si Voldemort n'avait pas tué ses parents il n'en serait pas là aujourd'hui.

- Ginny..Je..On..peut pas. souffla-t-il.

- Si tu ne veux pas m'aimer.. commenca-t-elle.

- Je t'aime et tu le sais. la coupa Harry.

- ALORS SI TU M'AIMES LAISSES MOI COMBATTRE A TES CÔTES. hurla la jeune fille.

- Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que se soit. J'y arriverai mieux seul. dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras. Quand je reviendrai, nous auront un avenir. Mais pour l'instant je ne peux pas.

- Et si tu ne reviens pas..

-...

- Si tu ne reviens pas, je serai triste à en mourrir et tu le sais.

Harry ne préféra pas répondre à cette dernière phrase. Il déposa rapidement un baiser sur le front de Ginny et s'en alla rapidement de la pièce. Décidemment, son intervention n'avait pas servit à grand chose. En fermant la porte il put entendre la rouquine pleurer :

**- Je n'abandonnerai pas. Non, Jamais..**

Une phrase qui ne lui était pas inconnue. Le jeune homme sourit tristement en comprenant ce que Ginny avait voulu dire autrefois.

_Une larme perla sur la joue du jeune homme._


	6. Chapitre 6 : Explications secondaires

**Ecoute, écoute. De quoi ?! Mon coeur qui bat pour toi..**

**Auteur:** Potter Corp

**Note de l'auteur:** Harry, Ron et Hermione sont en dernière année à Poudlard.

**Disclamer:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais à Joanne Kathleen Rowling, sauf ceux de mon invention.

**Petite note:** DONNEZ MOI VOS AVIS PAR REVIEWS !

Kiiiss (LL)

* * *

**Chapitre #6 : Explications secondaires.**

Pendant ce temps, dans le salon Weasley :

- Ingénieux, votre plan Ron. dit nerveusement Hermione.

- Je..J'vois pas c'que tu veux dire. mentit-celui-ci.

- Ne fais pas semblant. Vous avez versé une potion dans la part de gateau de Jeffrey. Et je l'ai su dès le moment où Harry a posé la part individuelle "discrètement" sur la table. avoua t-elle.

- Que..Qu. Tu le savais depuis le début ?! demanda t-il stupéfait.

- Oui. répondit-elle calmement.

- Mais.. Pourquoi t'as pas réagit ??

- Je ne connaissais pas la fonction de votre potion. Je ne savais pas à quoi elle allait servir. Mais ce dont j'étais sûre, c'est que elle allait nuire Jeffrey.

- .. Tu peux me sermonner maintenant qu'on est seul.

- Figure toi que moi non plus je n'aimais pas trop ce Jef'. dit-elle malicieusement.

- Qu..Quoi ??! répondit Ron abasourdi.

- Oui. dit-elle en acquiessant de la tête. Alors merci.

_Ron ne savait plus comment réagir. Hermione était contente de lui ?! _

- Parcontre la prochaine fois, tachez de trouver une autre fille que moi. C'est pas qu'il embrasse mal Jeffrey mais bon. rigola t-elle.

- Quoi il embrasse bien ??! dit Ron nerveusement.

- Le prends pas mal !

- Désolé mais t'étais la seule fille correcte dans la maison. dit-celui-ci ignorant sa dernière remarque.

- Correcte ?!

- Ben potable quoi.

- CORRECTE, POTABLE ? RON ! JE TE DETESTE ! lui hurla t-elle.

- Mais qu.. quoi ?! bégaya t-il sans comprendre.

- EN CLAIR JE SUIS LA ROUE DE SECOURS !

- Mais.. n.. non.j'voulais pas dire ca. C'est juste que j'allais pas le faire tomber amoureux de ma mère ce Jeffrey.

- AHh.. se calma Hermione.

- Désolé, je me suis mal exprimé. rougit le jeune homme.

- Hum.. C'est pas grave. dit-elle en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue.

Ron rougit de plus belle à ce contact. Depuis qu'il connaissait Hermione, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se disputer avec elle. D'après les jumeaux Weasley, Ron était totalement amoureux de la jeune fille, mais d'après lui, il l'aimait bien et c'est tout !

Hermione rigola en voyant l'homme rouge comme une tomate, lui donna une tape sur l'épaule et celui-ci sortit de sa transe.

- Je crois que revoilà Harry, dit Hermione.

- Et je crois même qu'il n'est pas seul. reprit Ron un sourire aux lèvres.


	7. Chapitre 7 : Petite fille sans défense

**Ecoute, écoute. De quoi ?! Mon coeur qui bat pour toi..**

**Auteur:** Potter Corp

**Note de l'auteur:** Harry, Ron et Hermione sont en dernière année à Poudlard.

**Disclamer:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais à Joanne Kathleen Rowling, sauf ceux de mon invention.

**Petite note:** Merci aux lecteurs ;)

Manon

* * *

**Chapitre #7 : Une petite fille sans défense.**

_En effet Cinq minutes auparavant :_

Harry ne pouvait pas lâchement abandonner la jeune fille sous prétexte qu'il avait peur pour elle. Il savait que si il prenait cette décision il y aurait des risques et que quoi qu'il arrive il devrait les assumer. Harry ouvrit précipitemment la porte de la chambre où il était sortit quelques instants auparavant. La jeune fille ne pleurait plus. Assise, les jambes croisées elle fixait le vide :

- Qu'est que tu veux encore ?! lanca t-elle sêchement.

- Savoir si tu es vraiment sûre de toi. répondit nerveusement Harry.

- A quel propos ?! Si tu est un idiot ?! Oui j'en suis sûre. dit-elle sarcastiquement.

- Je suis prêt à prendre des risques pour que tu restes près de moi. lui avoua t-il en ignorant sa dernière remarque.

La rouquine ouvrit grand les yeux stupéfaite. Une minute auparavant, elle n'aurait jamais cru que Harry lui dirait ca. Ne sachant quoi dire la jeune fille resta muette, bouche bée. Voyant que Ginny ne disait rien Harry lui tendit la main. Celle-ci ne se fit pas prier se leva et lui tendit la sienne en signe d'acceptation. Le jeune homme attira la fille dans ses bras tout en lui déposant un baiser furtif sur les lèvres.

- Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te protéger. dit-il.

- Je sais aussi me défendre. dit-elle sur un ton désinvolte.

- Je sais, tu es une grande petite fille. dit-il en rigolant.

- Pff, même pas vrai. lui répondit-elle en lui tirant la langue.

- Ne m'en veux pas, mais à mes yeux tu restera toujours une petite fille sans défense.

- Ah ouais ?! dit Ginny une idée en tête.

- Oui.

- _Levicorpus ! _lanca la jeune fille en attrapant sa baguette posée sur la table de chevet.

Le jeune sorcier s'envola tout d'un coup dans les airs suspendu par les pieds.

- Ehh ! Tu fais quoi là ? dit Harry surpris. Fais moi descendre !

- Je suis toujours une petite fille sans défense ? demanda-elle.

- .. Nonn ! Mais fais moi descendre !

La sorcière sourit, le fit descendre et une fois à terre, Harry la regarda avec des yeux réprimandeurs. Puis Ginny explosa de rire et Harry la suivit de bon coeur.

_- Tu m'avais manqué. dit-il entre deux rires avant de l'emmener en bas rejoindre Ron et Hermione._


	8. Chapitre 8 : Un regard de trop

**Ecoute, écoute. De quoi ?! Mon coeur qui bat pour toi..**

**Auteur:** Potter Corp

**Note de l'auteur:** Harry, Ron et Hermione sont en dernière année à Poudlard.

**Disclamer:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais à Joanne Kathleen Rowling, sauf ceux de mon invention.

**Petite note:** Merci pour les reviews ! Donnez moi vos avis

T'chou (LL)

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Un regard de trop**

En descendant les escaliers, Ginny prit la main à Harry. Celui-ci sentit son coeur partir en trombe et le rouge lui monter aux joues.

- On n'a pas été trop long j'espère. dit Ginny tout sourire.

Puis Hermione et Ron remarquèrent les mains entrelacées des deux jeunes gens. Sans s'y attarder vraiment Hermione répondit :

- Oh non ! On a rêglé quelques histoires nous aussi. dit-elle en regardant le rouquin malicieusement.

- Et sa vous tente une partie de Quidditch ? dit Harry en changeant de sujet.

Tout le monde approuva sauf Hermione. Celle-ci prétendit avoir un livre de Runes anciennes à lire pour monter dans la chambre de Ginny tandis que les trois autres s'équipaient de leur affaires. Hermione se posta à la fenêtre de la chambre de Ginny d'où elle pouvait voir tout le match. Elle se surprit à fixer le rouquin pendant plus d'une heure, le détaillant des pieds à la tête.

_- Par Merlin ! Qu'est qu'il a grandit.. marmonna t-elle. Si seulement il savait.._

- Si seulement il savait quoi ?! dit une voix derrière son dos.

Hermione sursauta. Elle se retourna en espérant que ce n'était pas lui. En face d'elle se trouvait Ron. Elle n'avait pas remarqué que depuis cinq minutes il avait quitté le terrain pour laisser Ginny et Harry seuls dans le jardin Weasley.

- Je..J.. dit-elle le souffle coupé.

Ron se tenait bien devant lui, les cheveux mouillés de sueur avec un T-shirt moulant lui collant à la peau.

Elle sentit son coeur s'accélérait. Plus les années passées, plus Ron prenait de la carrure. Hermione devait s'y résoudre, elle était bel et bien amoureuse. Amoureuse d'un garçon avec qui elle se disputait au minimun trois fois par jour.

- Tu observais qui à la fenêtre ? s'inquiéta t-il. J'espère que ce n'est pas Harry, il est heureux avec Ginny, j'espère que..

- Non.. c'es..Je rêvassais Ron. Bref.. répondit-elle.

- Ouai. répondit-il peux convaincu. Bon ben moi, j'vais prendre une douche.

Il sortit de la chambre en fermant la porte derrière lui.

_Oh mon dieu.. pensa t-elle._

_Je me suis totalement ridiculisée. Il faut absolument que je me rattrape, il ne faut pas qu'il s'en doute. _

Pendant ce temps dans la douche :

Je suis persuadée que c'était _lui_ qu'elle observait. pensa-t-il. MAIS QU'EST QU'IL A DE PLUS QUE MOI ? hurla t-il dans la douche.

Puis, un quart d'heure plus tard, Ron revint dans la chambre, les cheveux en bataille.

- Tu t'es toujours pas décidé à me dire qui tu observais Mion' ? dit-il doucement.

- Pas vraiment. dit-elle en faisant semblant de lire son livre de Runes.

- ECOUTE ! OUBLIES HARRY ! IL AIME GINNY ! et je veux que ma petite soeur sois heureuse. dit-il dans un souffle.

- DECIDEMMENT TU NE COMPRENDRA JAMAIS RIEN A RIEN RON ! Ce n'était pas Harry que je regardais. finit-elle avant de partir en pleurant.

Ron resta là, bouche bée, cherchant à comprendre la réponse de la brune.

_Mais il n'y avait personne sur le terrain hormis Harry, Ginny et.. MOI ?! murmura t-il._

Ron sortit de la chambre en trombe. En vain il fouilla toute la maison à la recherche d'Hermione mais il ne la trouva nul part.

_Pourquoi elle me regardait ? Puis une pensée lui vint à l'esprit. _

_Peut-être qu'elle.. de moi.. Non, non ca ne peut pas être ca. Pourtant je ne vois pas d'autre solution. chuchota t-il. Il faut absolument que je la retrouve._

Et c'est à ce moment là que Ginny et Harry arrivèrent en rigolant dans la chambre.

- Ben qu'est qui se passe Ron ?! T'as vu un Détraqueur passé ou quoi ? dit Ginny en regardant son frère qui était livide.

- Je.. Non ! Vous n'auriez pas vu Hermione ?! dit-il sur un ton préssé.

- Elle est partit dans la chambre des jumeaux je crois. dit Harry. Mais qu'est qui se passe ?

- Pas le temps.. dit Ron avant de filer.

Harry et Ginny se regardèrent.

- Je me demande quand est qu'ils s'arrêteront de se courrir après. dit le sorcier.

- Quand l'un ou l'autre se décidera à faire le premier pas. conclua la jeune fille.


End file.
